White snow in Summer, crystal tears
by Kurokami-Alice
Summary: "Tu sais Drago, la différence entre nous deux en grande ! Toi, tu te contente d'obéir, moi je ne laisse personne décider de ce que sera ma vie." "J'ai pas le choix" "On a toujours le choix, abruti ! Il suffit juste d'avoir de la volonté" "De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre !" Alice attrapa son pire ennemi par le col. " Tu insinue donc que je suis idiote ?"


Ohayo les gens ~

Bienvenu à tous, allez, faites pas les timides, asseyez vous, prenez cette tasse de thé et ces biscuits ! C'est bon, z'êtes détendus ? Alors je peux vous présenter l'histoire ~

Alors, déjà, le perso principal est un OC _(voix off : **encooooooore ? Y'en à marre des OC à la fin!**)_, avec une petite particularité qui ne risque de gêner personne... Je crois... Enfin bref ~ J'éspère que vous allez tous bien vous entendre ! Ah, et pas de Mary Sue (faut savoir que je déteste au plus haut point les gens parfais!). J'avais commencé le même genre d'histoire sur un site quelconque, mais je ne me rappelle plus du nom. Donc si vous trouvez que certains moment ressemblent à des passages que vous avez déjà lu quelque part, pas de panique, c'est normal !

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling, et non à moi.

**Rating** : T, pour langage cru, violence, et des sujets assez sombre entre autres. Pas de lemon, sorry !

Bonne lecture à tous, je vous aiiiime !

* * *

Le soir venait de tomber, et sur cette obscurité grandissante, deux silhouette se tenait face à face. Deux hommes qui se connaissaient très bien. L'un avait l'air inquiet et remuait la tête frénétiquement pour surveiller ses arrières alors que l'autre semblait calme, malgré la douleur imminente qui se cachait dans ses yeux pleins de sagesse. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, tandis qu'il tenait dans ses bras un étrange paquet. Ledit paquet remua un peu, dévoilant la tête d'un enfant.

**-Que dites vous, Dumbledore ? **

Ce dernier tenta un sourire bienveillant, mais on vit tout de suite que le cœur n'y était pas. Il serra un peu plus l'enfant dans ses bras, et répéta la phrase sitôt prononcé à son interlocuteur.

**-La fille de Voldemort, Fudge, la fille de Voldemort.**

Le dénommé Fudge écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de la réponse de sa vielle connaissance. Il y eu alors un long silence, comme pour compléter avec cette lourde ambiance. La joie et le bonheur étaient mélangés avec la peine et le deuil. Certes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu, mais les pertes étaient fort nombreuses.

**-Mais...** Commença Fudge. **C'est impossible voyons ! Sa fille ? Vous délirez, cet **_**homme**_** est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, hormis lui même. **

Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlar, fronça les sourcils. La petite se mit à pleurer, tout en s'agitant. Elle maintenait ses yeux fermés, et agitait avec colère ses petits poings de nourrisson. Le vieil homme tante vainement de la calmer, mais rien y fit, elle continuait de crier.

**-Je n'ai pas dit que cette petite est née du fruit de l'amour, monsieur le Ministre. Plutôt... D'une expérience raté. **

**-Voyez vous ça... **

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient à présent du regard, faisait redoubler les pleurs de la fillette. Dumbledore soupira, et se fit foudroyer du regard par Fudge, visiblement furieux et inquiet de la tournure des événements.

**-Tant bien même cette gamine serait sa fille**, grogna le ministre, **rien ne garantit qu'elle ne suivra pas les traces de son défunt père. **

D'un signe de la main, il invita le Directeur à le suivre dans une marche au milieux des rues de Pré-au-Lard. Ce dernier le suivit avec un vague sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Cette balade se fit dans le silence le plus complet, tandis que la petite s'était calmé.

**-Quel est son nom ?**

**-Alice**, fit Dumbledore avec une fierté peu dissimulée, **joli prénom, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

Fudge lui répondit avec un vague hochement de tête qui voulut sûrement dire « oui ». Ils ne parlèrent pas plus. La lune éclairait leur deux visages fatigués par le temps et la tristesse, ainsi que la tête rayonnante de la petite.

**-Vous savez Fudge, je pense qu'Alice aura toutes les raisons de haïr son père. **

**-Vraiment ? **

Fudge cessa alors de marcher, et s'arrêta, tout en fixant Dumbledore d'un œil incrédule. Ce dernier stoppa le pas également sitôt arrivé à la hauteur de Fudge.

**-Vous savez, Voldemort a enlevé sa mère pour mener sur elle ses expériences. Disons qu'Alice est un raté. Et que personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de sa mère. **

Fudge n'eut pas l'air de tout comprendre.

**-Je comprends que cela soit flou pour vous,** ajouta Dumbledore.

Le Ministre haussa les épaules et tourna le dos au vieil homme. Le vent se mit à souffler, et la lune se retrouva cachée par les nombreux nuages qui voilaient le ciel. Puis Fudge s'en alla.

**-Comptez vous vous occuper d'elle, Dumbledore ?** Fit-il lorsqu'il fut à plusieurs mètres ce celui-ci.

Ledit Dumbledore gloussa avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

**-Bien entendu. On me l'a confié, alors c'est dans mon humble devoir de l'élever. **

Sur ces mots, il fit un vague signe de la main au ministre en guise d'au revoir, et tourna les talons pour rentrer à Poudlar. Ce qu'il espérait sincèrement, c'est que comme l'avait fait remarqué Fudge, c'est que cette enfant ne suive pas la voie qu'avait choisis son illustre père.

* * *

Voilà, prologue terminé, des commentaires à poster ?

J'accepte à peu près tout comme rewiews, sauf les insultes et autres trucs passablement vexant !

A la prochaine foiiiis !


End file.
